In recent years, various contactless charging systems have been proposed, and some of them have been proposed to be used to charge a vehicle.
A vehicle may be charged, for example, by contactlessly transferring electric power from a power transmission coil of a power transmission device to a power reception device (for example, a power reception coil) of the vehicle (for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-126326).